Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are commonly mounted directly to circuit boards to display information about the operation of a circuit. A typical LED will have a cylindrical transparent housing which is dome-shaped at one end of the cylinder and flat at the other. The two leads which drive the LED typically extend from the flat end. Such an LED can be mounted in a molded holder, constructed specifically for that purpose. A typical holder supports the LED so that the cylindrical LED axis is parallel to the plane of the printed circuit board. The LED is inserted into the holder by guiding the leads into holes on the bottom of an LED receptacle in the holder, and then bending the leads to extend at a right angle into the circuit board. The plastic holder provides a bottom wall for resting on the board and a receptacle in a definite location with respect to the bottom. Such an LED holder is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,277 to Hanchar. A typical holder will have grooves into which the LED's leads are to be bent manually. This is best done using a special tool, however, it can also be done more slowly by hand. The grooves provided in a typical holder do not precisely locate the LED leads, making it difficult to feed them into holes in the printed circuit board, and do not securely hold the LEDs in a specific position.